O começo de uma linda história
by Lena W.Riddle
Summary: Lílian sempre foi apaixonada por Tiago, mas ele era muito imaturo - o que ela fará quando perceber que ele pode mudar?


Nota da Autora: Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma fic Tiago/Lílian. Eu queria fazer uma song mas não achei nenhuma musica que combinasse com a fic, mas espero q vocês gostem e por favor, reviews. Ah, antes q eu me esqueça, esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga Nanda q me deu essa idéia. Beijos para todos!  
  
*Harry Potter e seus nomes e associados não me pertencem*  
  
O Começo de uma linda História  
  
- O quê !? - Tiago Potter repetia sem parar as mesmas palavras desde que Sirius Black lhe contara o que acabara de fazer. Seus olhos claros piscavam sem parar e o cabelo desarrumado caía-lhe sobre os olhos. - Você tem idéia do que fez, Almofadinhas?  
  
Sirius riu, do mesmo jeito que fazia sempre que debochava de uma coisa. Não era o riso que soltava sempre que ia conquistar uma garota - o que não era difícil para aquele rapaz de 17 anos cujos olhos azuis enlouqueciam metade das garotas de Hogwarts - mas ainda assim arrancou suspiros das grifinórias presentes na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.  
  
- Relaxe, Pontas. Só estamos dando ao Seboso o que ele merece. - Sirius percebeu o quanto Tiago estava sério. - É só uma brincadeira!!!  
  
- De péssimo gosto, Almofadinhas. Contou ao Seboso sobre o Salgueiro Lutador! Tem idéia do que é isso? Não vai ser ruim só para o Snape, mas pra nós e pro Aluado!  
  
Sirius fitou-o, incrédulo.  
  
- A chatice da Evans e a seriedade do Aluado estão mexendo na sua cabeça, Pontas. O que tem de mais...?  
  
- Não fale mal da Lílian! - por um instante a atenção dele foi desviada. Então Tiago abanou a cabeça. - Quanto tempo faz que contou pro Snape sobre o Salgueiro Lutador?  
  
- Dez minutos, mas o que importa... ? - a frase dele cortou-se ao meio quando viu Tiago virar-se e sair da Sala Comunal. Sirius encarou a porta por onde ele saíra por alguns segundos, então fez uma careta e saiu atrás do amigo.  
  
Sentada em uma poltrona logo à frente da lareira, uma jovem na flor de seus 17 anos viu Tiago Potter deixar a Sala Comunal e instantes depois, Sirius Black também saiu. Fez um movimento repentino com a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos acajus dançar e brilhar a luz da lareira - o mesmo aconteceu com seus olhos verdes, que adquiriram um brilho feroz. Lílian Evans fechou o livro que antes lia absorta e subiu para o dormitório feminino, enquanto lutava com a sensação de que parara de ler o livro assim que escutara a voz do Potter - E que sentira um arrepio gostoso percorrer por seu corpo e que sua mente ficara pesada...  
  
Já em seu dormitório, sentou-se na cama enquanto admirava a imagem dos jardins de Hogwarts. Da janela do dormitório podia ver o Salgueiro Lutador, imóvel e solitário... Ao menos ele estava. Um pequeno pontinho se aproximava do Salgueiro e entrou nele... instantes depois outros ponto apareceu, seguido de perto por outro ponto...  
  
- Você é louco, Pontas! - Sirius Black arfava, completamente cansado, ao se jogar no chão. - Deixe o Snape se encontrar com o Aluado. - Ele sorriu malicioso. - Se bem que é capaz de o Aluado ter uma indigestão se devorar o Seboso...  
  
- Cale a boca, Almofadinhas! Faça um favor - vá chamar o Dumbledore, rápido!  
  
- Agora você quem está louco. Se chamarmos Dumbledore vamos ter que contar a ele que somos...  
  
- Não, não vamos. Mas vai chamá-lo de pressa! Sirius resmungou qualquer coisa e saiu em disparada. Tiago respirou fundo, enxugou o suor do rosto e entrou no Salgueiro.  
  
- Lumus! - murmurou, enquanto corria desesperado. Então, dois minutos depois, esbarrou em alguém.  
  
- Quem está aí? - era a voz irritante de Snape. - Ah!, o Potter. Está com medo de eu descobrir o seu segredo?  
  
- Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer, Snape. Mas ande, é melhor você sair daqui, antes que...  
  
- Antes que... - Snape sorria, debochado. - Está com medo, Potter? Por que será? Snape virou-se e começou a seguir em frente.  
  
- Seu idiota! - gritou Tiago, segurando-o. - Você pode morrer se continuar!  
  
- Será mesmo? Vamos descobrir então. Tiago perdera a paciência.  
  
- Você pediu! Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Snape desviou-se do feitiço e este atingiu o teto, fazendo umas pedras caírem e formarem uma pequena parede esburacada. No instante seguinte ouviu- se um uivo alto e canino, e ruidosos passos. Um focinho grosso apareceu em um dos buracos e algo empurrava a parede, furioso.  
  
- Venha! - Snape não precisou ouvir mais. Seguiu-o rapidamente. Assim que saíram do Salgueiro Lutador ouviram a parede pedras desmanchar-se. Tiago lacrou a entrada do Salgueiro e de onde estavam podiam ouvir os uivos ferozes da fera tentando sair.  
  
Tiago se sentou na grama, pouco longe do Salgueiro e fechou os olhos enquanto tirava as mechas do cabelo negro da frente dos olhos. Quando abriu- os pode ver o prof. Dumbledore olhando-o seriamente, acompanhado pelo Prof. Coffey - diretor da Sonserina - e pela Profª McGonagall - diretora da Grifinória.  
  
- Sr. Black, Sr. Potter e Sr. Snape, venham ao meu escritório - foi tudo que o Prof. Dumbledore disse, antes de leva-los a sua sala.  
  
Ao longe, Lílian observava-os novamente, seu coração batendo descompassado, enquanto tentava entender o que se passara. Sabia que Lupin era um lobisomem e que o Salgueiro Lutador continha uma passagem secreta que ele usava para ir à Casa dos Gritos, mas daí a entender que Tiago Potter - o garoto mais imaturo do mundo na sua opinião - salva o seu pior inimigo era pedir demais. Então se decidiu. Iria esperar Sirius e Tiago voltarem para descobrir o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Eu espero que vocês tenham consciência do que acabaram de fazer - a voz do Dumbledore estava anormalmente séria, enquanto ele mirava os três alunos a sua frente, através da lente de seus óculos meia-lua. - Colocaram em risco a segurança do Sr. Lupin e mais, arriscaram a própria vida. - Ele fitou Sirius. - O Sr. Black está perdendo 35 pontos para a Grifinória por essa péssima brincadeira que poderia ter resultado na morte do Sr. Snape - "Ele poderia ter morrido...", foi o pensamento de Sirius. -. E menos 20 pontos para a Sonserina - O Prof. Coffey e Snape olharam indignados para Dumbledore. - por Severo ter desobedecido as ordens de que ninguém deveria se aproximar do Salgueiro Lutador. - Snape fez uma cara feia mas não falou nada. O Prof. Dumbledore olhou para Tiago atentamente por alguns segundos antes de falar alguma coisa. Uma pessoa atenta teria encontrado um sorriso escondido nos lábios do velho Dumbledore. - E para o Sr. Potter... Cinqüenta pontos, por ter arriscado a própria vida e salvar o Sr. Snape. - Tiago sorriu e ficou calado. O Prof. Dumbledore voltou a ficar sério. - Entretanto, não quero mais saber de brincadeiras desse tipo, e isso vale para os três! Sinto informa-los que a próxima vez brincadeira do tipo resultará em expulsão. O Sr. Black e o Sr. Potter estão dispensados. Severo, por favor fique. Temos que ter uma conversa.  
  
A Profª McGonagall acompanhou-os até a entrada da sala comunal da Grifinória.  
  
- Lágrimas de Fênix - disse para a Mulher Gorda que em um bocejo abriu o quadro para eles passaram. - Eu espero que os senhores já tenham aprontado o suficiente por hoje e que vão direto para a cama! - ela disse com a voz severa. Então sorriu. - Parabéns pelos pontos, Sr. Potter. Você mereceu.  
  
- Parabéns pelos pontos, Sr. Potter, você mereceu - Sirius imitou a voz da Profª Minerva com perfeição arrancando risos de Tiago. O salão comunal estava vazio e embora as ordens da McGonagall tivessem sido bem diretas, eles não estavam com sono e portanto, não iriam dormir por muito tempo. - Sinceramente!  
  
- É o que eu deveria ter dito para você.  
  
- Só não entendi por que você salvou o Seboso!  
  
Tiago sorriu.  
  
- Posso odiá-lo, mas daí a querer que ele morra é pedir demais, não acha? E depois... ela nunca me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso.  
  
- Ah, claro! Novamente você com essa babaquice emocional. Acho que você deveria desistir da Evans. Ela nunca lhe dá atenção.  
  
- Você está enganado. Ela me dá atenção!  
  
- Claro! Quando resolve brigar com você...  
  
- Cale a boca, Sirius. Faça um favor a mim! Some da minha frente!  
  
- Olhe aqui! Vou ir me deitar porque eu quero e não porque você está pedindo.  
  
Tiago não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e se deitou em uma poltrona. Estava quase adormecendo quando um barulho o despertou. Lílian Evans estava sentada a sua frente, usando um robe por cima da camisola.  
  
Lílian estivera esperando-os por toda à noite e se esconder atrás de uma poltrona alta pra não verem ela. E pelo que entendera Tiago salvara a vida Snape... agora queria entender o porquê - "ela nunca me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso."  
  
- Por que salvou o Snape? - perguntou ela, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Tiago sorriu ao se ver encarado por aquele par de olhos verdes. Mas Sirius lhe dissera que Lílian não lhe dava atenção...  
  
- Porque... - Acho que você deveria desistir da Evans. Ela nunca lhe dá atenção. - Porque não queria perder pontos. - Lílian desviou os olhos. Não era o que queria ouvir.  
  
- Você nunca ligou para os pontos! - rebateu ela, furiosa.  
  
- Dessa vez me importei. E além dos pontos eu me sentiria culpado por deixar de salvar uma vida que eu poderia... quero dizer, o que isso lhe interessa, Evans?  
  
Ela se levantou, tremendo.  
  
- Nada. Realmente não me interessa. - Tiago também se levantou. - Só achei que você tinha deixado de ser infantil! - E se virou para ir embora. Tiago, entretanto, segurou-a delicadamente pela mão.  
  
- O que é ser infantil? - perguntou ele, quando Lílian se virou novamente, com a cabeça abaixada. Tiago levantou a cabeça dela fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem. - Se você me dizer, juro que me torno. - Ele murmurou, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela.  
  
- Ser infantil é... - ela não completou a frase. Suas faces já estavam próximas demais, e ela simplesmente deixou-se levar pela magia do momento. Fechou os olhos e no instante seguinte, Tiago beijou-a. Era impossível dizer algo sobre aquele beijo, exceto que era completamente apaixonado, por parte de ambos. Tiago se recuperou primeiro e soltou-a, deixando Lílian completamente aturdida.  
  
- Me desculpe - ele disse.  
  
Ela se recuperou.  
  
- Então é assim? Você me beija para depois dizer me desculpe. Isso é ser infantil!  
  
Ele pareceu confuso, porém seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.  
  
- O que você queria que eu fizesse?  
  
Ela abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- É. Você não deve fazer nada. - E deu um passo para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Tiago a enlaçara na cintura e os dois já estavam envolvidos em outro beijo.  
  
- Você é louco, Potter! - disse ela, quando eles se separaram. Porém dissera aquilo com um sorriso incontrolável.  
  
- Sou. Sou louco por você. - Ele acrescentou, beijando-a levemente na testa. - Eu não mereço uma chance? - ela fitou-o.  
  
- Talvez...  
  
- Ok! - ele a fez se sentar na poltrona e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Pegou a mão dela e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. - Eu, Tiago Potter, juro que deixarei de ser infantil e o único motivo para isso será a minha eterna amada, Lílian Evans, a garota mais linda mundo. Então, mereço uma chance?  
  
- Decididamente esse papel romântico não combina com você, Potter. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, Tiago, eu aceito.  
  
E novamente com um beijo, selaram o começo do seu namoro. Mas era mais do que isso - Era o começo da linda história de amor dos dois, que embora terminasse com um final triste, foi valiosa para o mundo e para eles. 


End file.
